


A Sith in Jedi Robes

by kirallie



Series: SithObi-Wan [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sith Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Charon, wakes aboard a ship headed for Tatooine only to be called Padawan by a man he knows to be dead. Just what is the Force doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch1

Disclaimer: Don’t own Star Wars  
This is in a way a sequel to ‘The True Sith’ though that is still unfinished. You should be able to follow this without having read it though.  
AU and time travel are involved. 

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan kept his eyes shut as he tried to remember what could have possible happened to make his head pound in such a way. He had been………ah yes, he had just finished the first long conversation he had had with Master Yoda since the truth had been revealed all those years ago in Sidious’ office. Yes, they had spoken occasionally over the years, especially when the twins had joined the Temple and then Anakin’s son had followed them there, but they had never truly spoken about the time between his being sent away until Sidious’ death and Padme being elected as the new Chancellor. Yoda had taken the fact that he and Anakin were Sith very hard but had come to accept they were a different type of Sith to Sidious and his various apprentices. Even the Jedi were almost unrecognisable now compared to when Anakin had been turned away. Emotion was no longer denied, though it was monitored, and children were no longer totally cut off from their birth families unless they wished it. Luke and Leia came still came home most weekends to be with their parents. The Republic had flourished under Padme’s rule with him always by her side. Slavery had been abolished even in the Outer Rim and commerce was booming. 

So what was he doing on a ship? He could feel the thrum of the engines through the pillow beneath his head and was very confused. If Anakin had kidnapped him to escape his wife’s wrath again they would be having very strong words. Moira was good for his old apprentice, he just wished they’d leave him out of their arguments. There was a reason little Ben liked living at the Temple most of the time after all. He finally forced his eyes opened and sat up before frowning, something felt very off. The door opened and he turned to berate Anakin only to blink as a familiar, and very dead, Jedi Master entered. 

"About time you woke up Padawan. How do you feel?” Qui-Gon Jinn asked and Obi-Wan stared blankly at him, Padawan? “Obi-Wan?” There was more concern in the Jedi’s voice now. “Padawan speak to me, do you know who I am?” He moved quickly to the side of the bed and hovered, obviously unsure whether to reach out. Obi-Wan’s mind was spinning, Qui-Gon had died of the injuries inflicted by Sidious three months after the Sith had died. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin had been there when it happened, and he looked so much younger. He looked more like he had when Obi-Wan had originally returned to Coruscant! “Padawan Kenobi answer me!” Qui-Gon ordered sternly.

“I….” What in the Force was going on? “Master Jinn.” He stared at him in confusion and saw some of the Master’s concern fade once he had said his name. The man knelt beside the bed and reached out, pressing a hand to his forehead to check for fever and Obi-Wan jerked back in shock at the touch. “Where?” He shook his head.

“What do you remember Padawan?”

None of this made sense! That was what he remembered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm down and think. Somehow Qui-Gin Jinn was alive, young and under the impressing he was his Padawan. Also they appeared to be on a ship which meant they were either going somewhere or returning. He reached for the Force and was utterly confused and shocked. He had been using the Dark Side since he was just over thirteen years old and yet the Light Side blazed around him. Focusing deeper he could feel the darkness wrapped around the core of his being but it was like the Light Side was purposely keeping it hidden so that no one else would feel it. And there were memories, not his own and yet appearing to be from his viewpoint that he had access to. Memories of many years as Jinn’s Padawan. He would have to go along with it for now until he could work out what was happening. So where were they… “Naboo, we were on Naboo. The ship was hit.” He whispered, opening his eyes and Qui-Gon nodded, relaxing more.

“Very good Padawan, we will be landing on Tatooine soon. You were meditating and passed out. You were out for a while, I was getting worried about you. Was it a vision?”

“I don’t think so…it’s not clear…Master.” He quickly added on. He hadn’t called anyone Master in decades so that would take some getting used to. 

"Very well. You should remain on board to recover and guard the Queen while I go and find us the necessary parts. Perhaps you could help the crew dismantle the parts that need replacing.”

"Of course Master.” He agreed, it was better to be far away from the man while he tried to sort things out. Hearing the announcement to all strap in for landing they quickly moved out to the main areas to do so. Once the ship was settled on the sand people began moving around to ensure the Queen’s safety. Obi-Wan almost froze as he saw the young woman dressed in the simple crimson of a handmaiden, Padme! His beloved wife stood in the room before him, arguing with one of the security officers, Panaka he thought. He drank in the sight of her as she had been when they first met all those years ago, so young and free, untouched by the ugly war to come. 

Padme felt eyes on her and looked over to find the younger Jedi staring at her, emotions she couldn’t name in his eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat and fought down the blush that was trying to stain her cheeks. He was so serious and calm and yet his eyes……it was like looking into a storm. She could admit that he was very attractive but he was a Jedi. She may not know a lot about them but she did know that relationships were forbidden for them. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then smiled at him. “Good morning Padawan Kenobi, I trust you are feeling better?”

“I am, thank you for your concern. I apologise for interrupting your conversation handmaiden.”

“It’s Padme and you didn’t interrupt.” She nodded at Panaka. “The Queen wishes it Captain.”

“Very well.” He nodded at Obi-Wan and then left. 

"Will you be accompanying us sir?” She asked and Obi-Wan shook his head.

“My Master wants me to remain behind to guard the Queen and help begin repairs.” He looked at her when he said Queen but she gave no reaction. Even at this age she had excellent control. “Be careful and stay close to Master Jinn, Tatooine is not a safe planet.” He warned her gently and she nodded.

“I have defensive training.”

“Good, that is not something an attacker would expect.” He bowed to her. “Good day milady.” He needed to get away from her before he said or did something very un-Jedi. It hurt seeing her but having her not know him. He loved her so much but he could not do anything about it, not yet. He had to find out what was happening to him first. 

``````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan watched from the cockpit as the figures of his wife, Jinn, Jar Jar and R2 slowly shrank into the distance. Over the years Anakin and Padme had both told him everything that had happened on Tatooine that first trip. They would be fine, as long as events unfolded in the same manner. He turned from the cockpit and returned to his room, needing to meditate and hoping the Force would give him the answers he needed. 

TBC….


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan put the last of the tools away and looked back into the engine compartment. Working together they had managed to salvage more than he had originally thought they could which was good. But there was nothing more they could do now until they received new parts. He looked out the viewport and noticed the storm gathering in the distance, the storm that would trap them in the Skywalker home for the night. He smiled slightly as he remember Anakin’s embarrassed retelling of how he had reacted when he had first seen Padme. But the child had been right, she was an angel. He cleaned himself up and retreated to his quarters, sitting cross-legged on the cool metal floor. It was time to try and find out what had happened to him. He closed his eyes and examined his own Force Signature, finding the Light just as blinding as last time but he also found the bond with Jinn. He very carefully shielded it to keep the man from sensing anything wrong and then delved deep into the Force, seeking answers. What he got was a series of scenes that had him almost running for the fresher. He felt sick as he saw the war, far worse than it had been, saw his beloved apprentice so close to Palpatine and then………he was unaware of the tears that fell as he saw Anakin killing the Younglings at the Temple. He hadn’t thought anything could be worse than seeing his wife with another man, even one he loved as his own son. After nearly losing his leg on Geonosis he had gained an even stronger stomach for bloodshed but this…..this was beyond anything he could have imagined. And the Force whispered that this was why he was here, to stop these visions from ever coming to pass. 

He knew now what could happen as well as how it had happened back home so he had a chance to ensure things turned out for the better. It was obvious Anakin could not be a true Jedi but to allow him to be what it meant to be a Sith here would also be catastrophic, he had to find the middle ground. Neither Light nor Dark but Grey. And who better to train him than Darth Charon, the last Sith Lord in his own Galaxy. Anakin had never attained the rank of Lord as he had never taken an apprentice. Although maybe now he would with Obi-Wan having vanished. He knew Ani would take care of Padme, Luke and Leia just as he would have cared for Moira and Ben if anything had happened to Anakin. 

Obi-Wan pulled out of his meditation to just sit and think for a while. He examined his own emotions over events and the visions, accepted them and moved on. Yes what he saw disgusted and even scared him but he could not afford to dwell on such things. By the time Qui-Gon returned he had to be able to act as was expected of his Padawan. Once he had longed and dreamt of holding that title but that had been a long time ago. He pulled the long braid forward so he could study it, taking in the various beads that signified this Obi-Wan’s achievements of which there appeared to be many. He let it go and moved to the door as he sensed a member of the crew approaching. The man started but then straightened. “The Queen requires your presence Master Jedi.” Obi-Wan nodded and followed him into the large room where the ‘Queen’ awaited him. Panaka pressed a button and they listened as the Governor begged them to contact him. 

“It is a trap your Highness, send no reply.” He commanded firmly yet softly. “They will be able to track any transmissions.” Panaka nodded in agreement to the Jedi’s words. 

Obi-Wan returned to his quarters and sank to the floor. He knew the apprentice would arrive soon, they had simply tracked the incoming message instead of waiting for them to send a reply. The question was should he slip away and confront him now or let things play out further? He removed his lightsaber from his belt and studied it, the grip was different to what he was used to but was similar to how his lightsaber had been when he was an apprentice so he should be able to adjust easily enough. He turned it on and stared at the blue blade, smiling slightly as he remembered the training sabre he had used as an initiate at the Temple, it had been blue too. He put the blade aside and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and immersing himself in the Force once again.

He opened himself to the Force and to the different memories provided, plunging into them. He had to know everything about this Obi-Wan in order to pass as him. It appeared the worlds divided when he was sent to Bandomeer and the AgriCorps. This Obi-Wan had been taken as Qui-Gon’s apprentice at the last minute while he hadn’t. From there things diverged wildly until now, for some reason these events seemed fixed in time. He saw the pressure he had lived under to be the perfect Padawan but also how his friendships had grown over the years. In his home timeline he had actually checked up on them after he returned to Coruscant and then during the war. Most of his childhood friends had died during the Clone Wars and yet here they were alive and still close. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. After all he hadn’t seen or spoken to them in years, except for Bant who had been Qui-Gon’s Healer as he struggled to heal and then died. But this worlds Obi-Wan had spent the day with them all just before leaving for Naboo. He focused his breathing and forced himself to open up and accept the memories. He had to let them become his own or who knew what could go wrong. Without meaning to he reached for his apprentice and was utterly shocked to feel his presence nearby, shining brightly in the Force even as a weak bond snapped into place between them. He instantly shielded it, not wanting to confuse the boy and quickly surfaced from his light meditations. 

Obi-Wan stood and winced but there was no pain, he had gotten so used to the aches and pains of an aging and scared body that moving so easily was a surprise. He went to the kitchen and made himself a meal, noticing that storm had set in while he was meditating. He patrolled the ship, needing to move, not that he thought anything would happen tonight. An hour later his commlink beeped so he withdrew it to find Qui-Gon on the other side with a blood sample ready to transmit. He went to the computer and then told him to send it, running the test despite knowing what it would say. No came the dilemma, should he lie and keep Anakin from learning about the prophecy so young? Or should he tell the truth and let Qui-Gon become utterly focused on it? If he lied would Qui-Gon still try to free Anakin if his reading was normal or only a little higher than normal? In the end he couldn’t risk it so he told the truth. “Master?”

“Yes Obi-Wan?”

“If the boy is who you think…you aren’t going to tell him are you?”

“And why shouldn’t I Padawan?”

“Because he is a child. That is too much pressure, not to mention we don’t know how the Council will react to him.”

“You talk as if he is coming with us.”

“I know you Master, you wouldn’t have me test the blood unless you planned to bring him with us.” His answer received a warm chuckle.

“Very well Padawan, I will consider your words. Good night.”

“Good night Master.” Obi-Wan put the commlink down and sighed. He hoped that Qui-Gon listened to him, Anakin didn’t need to know how different he was. Tomorrow morning was the race and then they would be able to leave this horrible planet. That was when things would really get complicated. How to keep Sidious from gaining control without anyone realising he was doing so? The first thing to do was to keep the vote of no confidence from happening or to ensure another candidate won. He frowned and leant back in his chair. The easiest way to do that was to simply not return to Coruscant until the Naboo crisis was over. He groaned, how had they beaten the droid army last time around?

TBC….


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Hope you all like the new Harry Potter/Star Wars story.

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan smiled as he felt the pure excitement and glee coming from the small bond with Anakin, it could mean only one thing, the race was won. Soon the group would return to the ship and he still didn’t have a plan. The Force gave no hints as to what he should do, leaving it all up to him for the moment at least. Was there any way to stop the journey to Coruscant and therefore the vote against Valorum? Or was that too an event that was apparently locked into the time stream? He left the quarters given to the Jedi and headed towards the ‘throne room’. He could offer his advice to the Handmaiden playing decoy and then she could pass it on to Padmé. Obi-Wan entered the room and bowed to the young woman, Sabé he thought it was. Yes, he recognised that subtly shift of uncomfortableness. Sabé had been one of Padmé’s closest friends for years and he remembered the young woman’s fate sadly. She had died at the end of the war, giving her life to protect a pregnant Padmé. And now here she was, still a girl and being forced to play a role that she was always afraid of failing in. He took a deep breath and began explaining his thinking on the invasion and the Senate to her. Sabé listened intently and then dismissed him once he was done. He retreated to the landing ramp to wait for the others to return and to allow her to talk with Panaka and the other handmaidens.

``````````````````````````  
Qui-Gon dismounted and was relieved to spot his Padawan waiting for them at the top of the ramp. The young man quickly walked down and held the reigns for Padmé so that she could dismount before moving to his side. “Any trouble Master?” 

“None, we have all the parts needed.”

“I will assist in fixing the drive then.”

“I need to go back.”

“They boy?”

“Yes. I won his freedom but not his mothers.”

“It seems cruel to part them.” Obi-Wan admitted softly and Qui-Gon nodded.

“I know Padawan, but the boy needs to be trained. I will return soon.”

“We will be ready to leave.” He promised and then watched the Jedi ride off. 

“Where is he going?” Padmé asked as she joined him.

“To retrieve the boy. You should get aboard Milady, we may need to leave quickly.”

She nodded and went up the ramp and into the coolness of the ship, going to join her handmaidens. She was puzzled by Kenobi, he seemed different now than he had on Naboo and it intrigued her but for now that conundrum would have to be put to the side. Sabé was relieved by her return and soon filled her in on everything that had happened. Unfortunately that left her with an even greater dilemma, continue on or return to Naboo and hope they could win back their planet alone. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Anakin ran up the ramp and was caught gently, he looked up to find kind eyes staring down at him and he swallowed, something about this man felt familiar and safe. “Easy young one.”

“Qui-Gon’s in trouble! He said to take off.” He got out and the man nodded, pulling out a commlink. He relayed the message and then set Anakin on a seat and strapped him in to be safe before returning to the ramp, speaking to the pilot the whole time. Anakin watched in amazement as the man simply jumped from the ship onto the sand and then a little later he returned with Qui-Gon and the ramp closed. “Are you okay? Who was that?” Anakin scrambled out of the restraints and over to the two. 

“Relax Anakin, everything is alright.”

“Was he what I think Master?” The younger man asked and Anakin looked at him in surprise at hearing the word ‘Master’, was he a slave? 

“I believe so Padawan.” Qui-Gon sat up straighter and smiled. “Time for introductions. Anakin Skywalker this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

It is good to meet you Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled at him.

“Padawan?” He was really confused.

“Apprentice. Qui-Gon is my Master, my teacher in the Jedi ways.”

“Oh.” That was a big relief. 

“Come on, lets find you somewhere to sleep and then get some food.”

“Yay!” Anakin jumped to his feet and Obi-Wan followed him.

Qui-Gon watched in relief as the two left together. He had been a little concerned over how Obi-Wan would react to Anakin’s presence but he had welcomed the boy easily. It was odd how open he was being with the child, it took his apprentice much longer than that to warm to new people. He reached into the Force and was shocked to find the smallest of bonds between the two. Maybe he wasn’t meant to train the Chosen One after all?

\----------------  
Obi-Wan listened as Padmé and Anakin talked softly feeling almost bad for the two, had it been wrong of him to get between them in his world? If he and Padmé hadn’t been together on Naboo that night would he have encouraged Anakin to pursue her? Then again he had seen her die in the future he’d been sent to change, her life destroyed by the boy he considered his first son. He wanted to think he could do the right thing and step back, she wasn’t his wife after all, and yet he knew he couldn’t, he loved her too much to give her up to even Anakin if there was even a chance she could love him. If she didn’t then yes, he would let her go even though it would break his heart. He would have to be even more discrete in his pursuit of her because of that outdated Jedi Code, he could not afford to be kicked out of the Order now. The Order had to change and it would be much easier to change it from within since he was already a Senior Padawan. He needed to be Knighted as soon as possible to gain freedom from Jinn and then he could really get to work. 

“Good evening Knight Kenobi.”

He smiled softly as Padmé joined him in the hallway. “Good evening Milady, I was coming to check on Anakin but you beat me to it. And please, it’s Obi-Wan, I’m not a Knight yet.” 

“Padmé.” She smiled at him. “Anakin’s asleep now. I think he’s finding it hard to adjust to being away from Tatooine.”

“Not surprising. There is a reason the Order takes children as young as possible in order to keep such things from happening.”

“Then why wasn’t Anakin found years ago?” They moved away from where the boy was sleeping as they talked.

“Too far out on the Rim, the Order doesn’t have much of a presence out here. And if he was born a slave we would have had to buy him and then free him, the Order does not have a lot of spare funds unfortunately.”

“I never imagined slavery existed like this within the Republic.”

“There will always be those who seek to have power over others, sometimes it is easy to spot in the owning of slaves, other times it is much more cleverly hidden.” 

“Very wise Obi-Wan.” She teased and he grinned, bowing over her hand.

“Thank you very much Milady. This is where I leave you, sleep well Padmé.” His lips brushed her knuckles and then he was gone, leaving a blushing Queen in the corridor alone. 

Padmé shook her head and took a deep breath, she hadn’t expected that at all! She’d have to be blind to not notice how attractive he was, even if he was older than her. But she was a Queen and he was a Jedi, could anything even happen? Not that she believed for a second he would see her like that, he was just playing like between siblings. They lived in totally separate worlds and likely would never see each other again once they reached the Senate. But it was a nice dream. She smiled and entered her room to find all of her Handmaidens thankfully asleep. 

\--------------------  
Obi-Wan stood behind Anakin in the cockpit, helping to point out the various landmarks as the ship slowly descended towards the landing pad. This was the planet he had grown to know as a member of Senate Security, not the one he knew as the last Sith Lord and husband of he Chancellor. Anakin glanced up at him as if sensing his bittersweet thoughts and he smiled down at the boy. “Look Ani, the Jedi Temple.” He pointed out the massive complex and watched blue eyes widen in shock. 

“It seems the Chancellor and Senator Palpatine are here to meet us.” The pilot commented as the landing gear extended and Obi-Wan had to strengthen his shields as emotions boiled within at the sight of the so-called Sith Lord. How much easier would it be if he simply drew his saber and killed the man right here? Yes, he would most likely be killed for the act and if he survived it would mean a life on the run but would his fate be worth it? Then he glanced down at Anakin and knew he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t condemn the child to a life of trying to fit in to the rigid Jedi Code or worse, being left untrained by the Temple. Sidious would live, for now. He led Anakin back to the others and they all disembarked, the Jedi first to sweep for trouble and then the Handmaiden dressed as Amidala. They wouldn’t switch back until she was safely at the Senate. He let Qui-Gon do the talking and then beckoned to Anakin when the child looked torn over which group to accompany. He quickly scurried to Obi-Wan’s side, practically pressing against him, overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the planet wide city. They settled Anakin between them in the taxi before it took off for the Temple. Now he had to figure out how to ensure Anakin was trained in a way he would have access to him, it was not going to be easy. 

TBC….


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan struggled to remain calm as he walked slightly behind Qui-Gon as they entered the Temple, Anakin pressed into his side. “Master?”

“Yes Padawan.”

“Perhaps Anakin should stop by the Healers; it is unlikely he has been vaccinated to many diseases on Coruscant.” Not to mention the various health issues slaves usually suffered and the removal of his implant. And the poor boy should not be there when Qui-Gon inevitably brought him up to the Council.

“You are quite right Obi-Wan, if you would escort him? If I don’t meet you there, then take him back to our quarters unless called for.”

“Yes Master, this way Anakin.” Obi-Wan led Anakin through the halls, pointing out various things of interest on the way even as he dreaded reaching their destination but maybe no one Padawan Kenobi knew was on duty, even after all his meditation he didn’t feel ready to meet any of his doubles friends. What if he said or did something that tipped them off? Although so far Jinn hadn’t noticed anything. His main worry was Yoda, even if he had fooled him back home there was no guarantee that would happen here. They entered the Healers ward and an apprentice immediately appeared, a few words and they were led to a room where Obi-Wan lifted Anakin onto the bed. “It’ll be okay Anakin, they’ll just run some scans and maybe take some blood. I’ll stay with you, alright?”

Anakin nodded nervously, one hand clinging to Obi-Wan’s outer robe. Obi-Wan frowned when he noticed the boy seemed cold, he slipped out of his robe and settled it around Anakin who smiled slightly. Obi-Wan sat beside him on the bed and Anakin lent into him. “Obi-Wan?”

“Yes Ani?”

“Do you…have to call him Master?”

“It’s a sign of respect. He isn’t my Master by owning me but through being my teacher. It isn’t slavery. Yes, I obey his instructions but that is because he knows a lot more than me. A slave owner can do whatever they wish to the Slave, a Jedi Master cannot and would never harm their Padawan. If something did happen the Council would step in and remove the Padawan while disciplining the Master.” He explained gently and Anakin nodded. And then the last person Obi-Wan wanted to see walked in.

“Obi-Wan, you’re back!”

“Hi Bant.”

“And who is this?”

“This is Anakin Skywalker, we brought him from Tatooine. He needs the full workup.”

“Of course.” She gathered her equipment. She smiled to see the child clinging to Obi-Wan like he was, her friend had always had a way with the Younglings. Something struck her as odd though but she ignored it to gently scan the boy. “Well overall you’re in good condition Anakin. Just need a few nutrient shots and to remove that implant and you’ll be good to go.” Obi-Wan held his hand as he was given the shots and then the implant was removed after numbing the area. The Bant reached out with the Force and was shocked by the power she found within the child but even more surprising was the signs of a fledgling bond with her old friend. Obi-Wan just shook his head slightly at her so she didn’t say anything. “All done.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Anakin.” 

“Thanks Bant.”

“I better get to hear about this mission soon Obi.”

“Later. We need to meet up with my Master.”

“Alright.” She watched them go, unable to keep from smiling at the sight, it was a pity Obi-Wan wasn’t a Knight because if he was she’d say he had found his first Padawan. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Qui-Gon opened the door and paused as he saw the two on the couch, curled together as they studied something on a datapad. It was a surprising yet heart-warming sight to see them like that, his Padawan was always so cold to new people. Obi-Wan glanced up at him and that caused Anakin to notice him and smile. Qui-Gon smiled back tiredly and then sat down. “Master?”

“I’m fine Padawan. The Council just took longer than expected.”

“I’ll get you some tea.” Obi-Wan quickly moved to the small kitchen. 

“Are you alright sir?”

“I am fine Ani, just getting too old to be running around so much.” He heard a snort of amusement from the kitchen and then a warm mug of tea floated over. He took it and sipped at the warm herbal mixture, his Padawan knew him so well. “So what had you two so absorbed?”

“Obi-Wan was showing me the technical data on some fighters, it is really good!” Anakin showed him the datapad and Qui-Gon nodded. 

“Well why don’t you get cleaned up for dinner now.” He suggested and Anakin rushed off to do so.

“Master?”

“We have been assigned to the Queen until the situation is resolved due to the possibility of Sith attacks.”

“And Anakin?”

“They have agreed to test him.”

“Has anyone his age ever been accepted?”

“Not that I am aware of but he is a special case.” He glanced at Obi-Wan and was surprised his by-the-book Padawan nodded. “I am also going to declare you ready for the Trials.” He was amused when Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide in shock.

“M..master? Are you sure I’m ready?”

“You have much to learn but no Jedi ever stops learning. I believe you are ready and that you will be an exceptional Knight.”

“Thank you Master.” Obi-Wan bowed slightly and Qui-Gon reached out to tug his braid affectionately. 

“Though I will miss your company and cooking.” They both laughed at that. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Padme took a deep breath as she paused in her confrontation with the Senate. How could they not act? She listened to all the talking around her, not really paying attention to even her own Senator. What could she do? She remembered a certain Jedi’s words on the ship and knew she had to act calmly and rationally, chaos in the Senate would not help her people. 

“The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?” The Chancellor asked.

Padme felt her anger flare at the words. Where had his support gone? “I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee.” She snapped at them, staring around at the Senate. “If this is your answer then it is clear this body is nothing more than a waste of a time. If you will not act, then I will even if I am alone. You may be willing to allow innocent people to die but I am not. If the Republic will not protect its members, then what is its purpose? By the time you have your committee there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life. You disappoint me.” She turned away and motioned for the pod to return to its place on the wall. 

“My Lady?” 

“Good day Senator.” She almost glared at Palpatine, why was he so set on a vote of no confidence? What would it change? All it would do was tie the Senate up in even more procedures. No, it was clear now that Naboo would have to free itself. She left the pod, her handmaidens following as she returned to the rooms she was using. 

“Padme?”

“I am sorry Sabè but you will be needed to play Queen again.”

“Of course My Lady.” 

`````````````````````````````  
“A ship...a cup...a speeder.” Anakin’s nose scrunched up as he concentrated on the screen the bald man was holding. 

Mace turned the viewing screen off and nodded toward Yoda who stared at the boy before them. “Good, good, young one. How feel you?”

“Cold, sir.” He wished he still had Obi-Wan’s cloak for warmth. 

“Afraid are you?”

Anakin hesitated, he wanted to say no but he remembered what Obi-Wan told him so he nodded. “Yes, sir.

“Afraid to give up your life?” Mace asked and Anakin frowned. 

“I don't think so.”

“See through you, we can.” Yoda pointed out. 

“Be mindful of your feelings...”

“Your thoughts dwell on your mother.”

“I miss her.” He whispered.

“Afraid to lose her...I think.”

“I…yes sir. Without me Watto might sell her to someone mean.”

Yoda was impressed the child admitted that. “Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate… hate leads to suffering.”

“Yes sir.”

“A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you.”

“I am committed, I want to be a Jedi, like Obi-Wan.” 

“Then continue, we will.”

TBC….  
So things are really starting to change all because of Obi-Wan. Even though Anakin has been more honest will the Council accept him?


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 5

Yoda closed his eyes, searching for answers and for the first time in many years the Force sang as it showed him two paths, one Dark and the other shone with hope. The Dark path showed them turning the boy away and the eventual destruction of the Order. But there was also hope as he saw Obi-Wan, his Padawan braid gone walking with a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, the boy listening to his every word and then he saw an incredible celebration with the young Queen of Naboo, now older and standing before the Senate as they cheered. He could see several Jedi there as well, including a now grown Anakin. He knew which path they needed to take but Obi-Wan was still a Padawan. “A Padawan the boy will be.” His words silenced the deliberations of the other Council members. 

“Master Yoda?” Yaddle asked.

“Important the boy is, clouded his future. Trained he must be if hope there is to be.”

“Who would take the boy?” Mace asked and Yoda smiled.

“A Knight he is not yet. Placed with other Initiates he shall be until ready his Master is.” That surprised many of the Council. If the boy was to be trained they had expected that either Yoda himself would take the boy on or Qui-Gon as he had been searching for the Chosen One for a very long time. But to give such a child to an untried Knight sometime in the future? “Necessary this is or all is doomed.” His words silenced them and then they moved on to discussing the mysterious figure that had attacked Jinn and Kenobi on Tatooine.

`````````````````````````````````````  
Padmé stood before the window staring out at the never ending traffic even as the sun set. Soon she would once again switch places with Sabé for the return to Naboo. She honestly didn’t know what they would do then but she would not sit back and let an incompetent government decide the fate of her people.

“Mesa wonder why da guds invent pain?”

“To motivate us, I imagine...” She answered absently, smoothing a wrinkle from her heavy gown. 

“Yousa tinken yousa people ganna die?” Jar-Jar asked nervously and she sighed, finally looking at him. 

“I don't know.”

“Gungans ganna get pasted too, eh?”

“I hope not.”

“Gungans do die'n without a fight.... wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army. Dat why you no liken us, metinks.”

“Maybe.” She turned from the window. “A grand army?” He nodded and she smiled. “I will need your help Jar-Jar Binks if both our people are going to survive this. Captain!” She called and Panaka stepped inside, bowing.

“Your Highness?”

“Ready my ship, we leave immediately.”

“Please, Your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe.”

“No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. My place is with my people Captain; my fate will be no different to theirs.” She smiled softly at him and then left to prepare her Handmaidens for what was coming. 

```````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan stood obediently just behind and to the side of his Master as the Council spoke on the Queen’s actions. Her actions were different this time, how would Palpatine act when she hadn’t called for the Vote? 

“Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation.” Mace informed them solemnly.

“And draw out the Queen's attacker.” Yoda studied the two, happy to know that soon Obi-Wan would be a Knight.

“Events are moving fast...too fast.”

“Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith. Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval.” Mace warned and Qui-Gon nodded. 

“And Anakin?”

“Remain here Skywalker will, join classes.”

“He is to be trained then?”

“Yes. His Master decided is but ready yet is not.” Yoda’s gaze flickered to Obi-Wan briefly but he caught it and kept his happiness behind his shields, so much for having to find a way to stay close to Ani. “May the Force be with you.”

The two remained quiet as they returned to their quarters to gather their travel bags before leaving the Temple. Obi-Wan even managed to duck away and say goodbye to Anakin who was happy to know he’d be staying but sad he wouldn’t be going with them. There was something about that…. something he was forgetting. He shrugged it off, it would come to him in time. 

Soon they were waiting on the windswept landing platform, watching for the Queen’s arrival. Finally, her party arrived. “Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve  
and protect you.” Qui-Gon bowed and Obi-Wan followed his actions.

“I welcome your help. It is feared the Federation means to destroy me.”

“I promise you, I will not let that happen.” He promised and she nodded, moving to board the ship. 

“Wesa goen home!” Jar-Jar hugged the two before bolting on board and Obi-Wan chuckled slightly.

“At least someone is excited.” He commented as they followed the others onto the ship. 

``````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan paused and then followed the soft sound to find Padmé curled on the bench, once again dressed as a handmaiden, and sobbing softly into her hands. He couldn’t leave her like that and quickly moved to her side, pulling her into his arms. She clung to his tunic as she cried and he rocked her gently. Finally, the tears began to slow and she relaxed her hold on his clothes before lifting her head and then freezing in shock as she realised who she had been crying on, she had assumed it was Panaka who was comforting her. “Are you alright Padmé?” 

She nodded shakily. “I’m sorry Obi-Wan.”

“For what? Getting my tunic wet? Better tears than blood M’Lady.” He smiled and gently dried her face for her. “What is troubling you?”

“I’m scared.” She admitted softly. “So much is happening so quickly. I really thought the Senate would help us. And now we’re risking so much with such a small chance. I just…I’m not sure the Queen is ready for this.”

“You are Padmé.” He whispered and she started. He shrugged slightly. “The idea of a decoy is excellent but it does not fool a Force user. Your presence is too strong compared to the ‘Queen’.”

“Oh.”

“You are a good Queen Padmé. None of this is your fault and you are risking everything to free your people, few in your position would do the same.”

“Can we win?”

“Yes, it will be difficult but I believe you can win.” 

She smiled and made no move to get up, she felt safe in his arms. For a little while she needed someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, then she could be strong again. He seemed to know what she needed and remained silent, only moving to drape his robe over her for warmth. “Thank you.” She finally whispered before standing and handing the robe back to him. He stood as well and kissed the back of her hand before vanishing into the ships halls. Padmé stared after him for a minute before making her way to the Queen’s quarters. She was very glad to have a friend like Obi-Wan at the moment. 

``````````````````````````  
Sidious sent Maul the message that the Queen and her Jedi protectors were returning to Naboo. His apprentice could deal with those peacekeeping idiots and the Queen easily enough. But how dare she ignore him and not push for a vote against the Chancellor? With the invasion of Naboo his winning would have been assured and he could begin the next phase of his plans. But something had changed recently, the Force felt different somehow and he didn’t like it. He had spent too long plotting to allow anything to get in his way. Originally he was going to allow Amidala to live but now she would die for getting in his way. 

TBC…


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_I have a poll up in my ffnet account, please vote_

**Chapter 6**

Sabé and Eirtaé were a comforting presence behind her as Queen Amidala sat on the throne inside her ship.

 

“The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty.” Panaka pleaded with her, wanting her to return to the safety of Coruscant.

 

“I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this.” Qui-Gon was in complete agreement with the security head.

 

“I'm going to take back what's ours.” She stated calmly

 

“There are only twelve of us, Your Highness....we have no army.”

 

“I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you.”

 

“Jar Jar Binks!” She commanded and the Gungan looked around, puzzled.

 

“Mesa, Your Highness?”

 

“Yes. I need your help.” She smiled as much as she could in the formal makeup of Queen even as she began explaining her plan to them.

 

The flight back took far less time since there were no detours. Soon the Royal cruiser was heading for the planet, “The blockade's gone.” Panaka looked at the screens.

 

“The war's over...No need for it now.” Obi-Wan pointed out, still trying to figure out what he had forgotten.

 

“I have one battleship on my scope.” Ric Olie called out.

 

“A droid control ship.” Obi-Wan stated as he stared at it.

 

“They've probably spotted us.” Panaka growled, fearful for his Queen.

 

“We haven't much time.” He turned to inform his Master.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Naboo spacecraft landed in the Gungan swamp. Troops unloaded what they needed from the ship in the background as Obi-Wan approached his Master.

 

“Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master.”

 

Qui-Gon focused back on his apprentice and nodded. “Good.” They stood together in silence, letting the Force flow.

 

“Do you think the Queen's idea will work?”

 

“The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her.”

 

“I am sorry Master, for worrying you. I do not understand what happened and I…” He shook his head and then Qui-Gon’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.

 

“You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight.” He praised softly and Obi-Wan blushed slightly at the praise. His reaction was a surprise, this Obi-Wan had been lovingly raised by Qui-Gon once they got past the awkwardness of their becoming Master and Padawan. He was shocked to find that he wanted this man’s acceptance and love, when he had never managed to fully warm to the man in his own world.

 

“Thank you Master.” He whispered.

 

They gathered in a group an hour later as Jar Jar approached. “Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas.”

 

“Do you think they have been taken to camps?” Panaka asked and Obi-Wan shook his head.

 

“More likely they were wiped out.” He knew better but it was what would be assumed at this point.

 

“No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hidden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare.”

 

“Do you know where they are?” Qui-Gon asked and Jar Jar nodded excitedly, rushing into the jungle.

 

Obi-Wan walked in silence as their small group moved deeper and deeper into the trees, he knew they’d find the Gungans since it had happened the first time around. But he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling he was forgetting something. This time Qui-Gon would not be fighting the Sith alone so he should manage to avoid the lethal injury, he trusted that Padme and her people could get to the Viceroy so what was……oh no. Anakin. Well he’d messed things up now. Without a Force sensitive pilot among them would the pilots be able to destroy the control ship?

 

Jar Jar stopped and Sniffed the air, the group stopping behind him. “Dissen it.” Jar Jar made a strange chattering noise. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Captain Tarpals and six other Gungan troops riding on Kaadus emerged from the brush. “Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals.”

 

“Binks!! Noah gain!”

 

“We comen to see da boss.”

 

Tarpals rolled his eyes. “Ouch time, Binks... Ouch time for all-n youse.”

 

The group were led through a clearing full of Gungan refugees. At the far end were the ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads. Boss Nass and several other council members walked out on the top of a three-quarter-submerged head. “Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others??”

 

Queen Amidala stepped forward, Panaka and the Jedi staying close. “I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace.” She held her head high as she spoke.

 

“Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink.”

 

Panaka and the others looked around nervously as the Gungans lowered their long power poles, the Jedi stayed relaxed. “We wish to form an alliance...” the Queen continued only to be interrupted as Padme stepped forward.

 

“Your Honour...”

 

“Whosa dis?”

 

“I am Queen Amidala (points to Queen) This is my decoy...my protection...my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us.” She dropped to her knees, prostrating herself before him and the others quickly followed their Queen. “We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands.”

 

The Gungans stared in shock and confusion before Boss Nass began to laugh. “Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans.. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends.” He answered and they all relaxed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nute, Rune and Darth Maul walked with a hologram of Darth Sidious through the halls of the Palace in Theed. “...we've sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp.... It won't be long, My Lord.”

 

“This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive…Lord Maul, be mindful.”

 

“Yes, my Master.”

 

“Be patient... Let them make the first move.” He warned before the hologram vanished and Maul turned to walk away, the two Neimoidians watching him warily, this was not at all what they had planned for. Had they made the wrong decision to ally with the Sith Lord in order to gain power?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A Gungan sentry sat on top of the ancient temple head, searching the landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. He saw something and yelled down to Rabé at the foot of the statue.

 

“Daza comen!”

 

“All right.” She quickly moved back to her Queen. “They are coming.”

 

Boss Nass put his arm around Jar Jar’s shoulders. “Yousa doen grand. Jar Jar bringen da Naboo together.”

 

“Oh, no, no, no...” he tried to argue.

 

“So, wesa maken yousa Bombad General.”

 

“General??! Oh, no...” Jar jar’s eyes rolled back, his tongue flopped out and he fainted. Nass laughed and walked away to join the strategy session.

 

“What is the situation?” Padma asked her Captain as he approached with a group of security guards and pilots.

 

“Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win.”

 

“The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused.” She explained, the two Jedi looking on in interest. “What do you think, Master Jedi?”

 

“The Viceroy will be well guarded.” Qui-Gon warned.

 

“The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem.” Panaka argued.

 

“There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed.” The Jedi looked to Boss Nass.

 

“Wesa ready to do are-sa part.”

 

“We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their shields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless.”

 

“A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship.” Qui-Gon warned.

 

“And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army.” Obi-Wan added.

 

“That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once again the three males walked through the Palace, with a hologram of Darth Sidious accompanying them. “...she is more foolish than I thought.”

 

“We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance.”

 

“I am increasing security at all Naboo detention camps.” The droid commander spoke.

 

“I feel there is more to this, My Master. The two Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes.”

 

“The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Even Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that covenant.... This will work to our advantage...” Sidious pondered.

 

“I have your approval to proceed then, My Lord.” Nute asked nervously.

 

“Proceed. Wipe them put...all of them.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Gungan army slowly moved out from the swamps and out onto the planes. Soon they came to a stop in a good area for battle. “Energize the shields.” General Ceel called out and the four generators were moved into position, a red ray shooting from them to the dishes on the back of Faamba’s before spreading like an umbrella over the army.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme, followed by Eirtaé, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Artoo, stealthily made her way toward the entrance to the main hanger. They were followed by about twenty Naboo guards, pilots and troops. They stopped, and Padme used a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka, Rabé and another group of around twenty fighters and they signalled back. Droid troops milled about the tank filling the plaza while at the far end of the plaza several droids began to run and fire. Naboo soldiers began to fire back at the battle droids.

As the ruckus erupted at one end of the plaza, Padme and her troops rushed into the main hanger. Captain Panaka kept up his diversion.

 

Alarms sounded as her group rushed into the hanger. Battle droids began firing at them as they ran for cover. The Jedi deflected bolts aimed at Padme back onto the droids, causing them to explode.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

inside the throne room Nute, Rune and other council members watched the plaza battle on a large view screen. “I thought the battle was going to take place far from here...this is

too close!”

 

“What is going on?”

 

Darth maul strode into the room and stared at the display before looking at them. “I told you there was more to this...the Jedi are involved.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Federation tanks began to fire on the Gungans, but they were protected by their energy shield. The tanks stopped firing, and the Gungans cheered, until they saw the doors to the massive transports open, and racks of battle droids were pulled out and lined up. The battle droids unfolded to stand and the Gungans got ready for an attack. The lead droid gave the command and thousands of droids began to move forward towards the Gungans. The Gungans powered up their weapons, the droids slowly marched through the protective shield and started firing. The Gungans threw their power poles and flung small balls of energy with slingshots. The warriors dumped large balls of energy into mortars that heated up and fired the energy goo onto the battle droids, causing them too short out. The battle raged and the Gungans defended their shield generators against the army of droids. OOM-9 watched from a tank on a hill overlooking the battle.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Get to your ships!” Padme yelled over the sounds of the firefight as she returned fire on the droids, trusting the Jedi to deflect anything too close to her.

 

The pilots and Artoo units ran for the Naboo fighter craft stacked in the hanger bay. The ships began to levitate out of the hanger. Battle droids fired at them, trying to stop them leaving. As the began to leave the hanger they came under fire from ground forces, several ships going down. Qui-Gon saw that and hesitated, glancing at his Padawan. Obi-Wan may claim to hate flying but he was a better than fair pilot. He could sense the darkness approaching and wanted his Padawan fighting at his side, but all this was for nothing if they didn’t take out the control ship. He looked over to see Artoo being settled into one of the remaining ships. “Obi-Wan.” He called, tugging at their bond and the younger Jedi looked over. “Go.” He indicated the waiting fighter and Obi-Wan hesitated, torn as he could also sense the approaching warrior. “The ship must be destroyed.” He ordered and Obi-Wan nodded, running for the ship, vaulting up over the side to drop into the cockpit. Captain Panaka’s group ran in to reinforce them as Obi-Wan turned the ship for take-off. Seeing two destroyer droids he opened fire, the more powerful guns on the fighter easily handling their shields before his ship launched into the air.

 

“My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room.” Padme looked to Qui-Gon who nodded.

 

“I agree.” They started to head for the exit, as they were about to go through the door, suddenly they opened, revealing Darth Maul standing in the doorway. He group stepped back as Qui-Gon stepped forward, wishing for his Padawan’s presence at his side. “I’ll handle this.”

 

“We’ll take the long way around.” She agreed even as they moved away, leaving him to face the Sith along.

 

“Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter.” Ric ordered as the ships left the atmosphere.

 

“Roger, Bravo Leader.”

 

“This is Kenobi, keep the fighters off me, I’ll handle the control ship.” He called into the comm, feeling the pilots surprise at his presence. He had to end this as fast as possible, not just for the Gungans but for Qui-Gon too. As they approached the ship launched its own fighters.

 

“Enemy fighters straight ahead!” Ric called and Obi-Wan sank deep into the Force, letting it guiding him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Two lightsabre’s crossed in an intense display of swordsmanship. They fought their way across the narrow bridge of the Theed power generator. Darth Maul leapt up onto another walkway and Qui-Gon followed, pressing the fight.

 

Padme and her people were trapped in a hall by droids and she glanced around. “We don't have time for this, Captain.”

 

“Let's try outside.” He blasted a hole in the window, shattering the glass for them to make their way onto the ledge while Sabé and some of the others remained inside. They lined up along the edge, putting small attachments on their pistols and firing at a ledge about four stories above them. Thin cables shot out of the pistols and embedded into the ledge. They held on and were pulled up by the cables.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Retreat! Retreat!” General Ceel commanded and the army turned, running on foot or by kaadu and wagon. Jar Jar attempted to escape on a wagon of energy balls but only managed to unhitch the back gate, causing all of the energy balls to roll out of the wagon and down the hill. Jar Jar scrambled to avoid being hit by one of the balls, four destroyer droids weren't so lucky, they got blasted by the energy balls. The army renewed their attacks on the droids while Jar Jar’s bumbling managed to take out several more destroyer droids.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan focused on getting through the fight around him, letting the others keep the enemy off him for the most part. He yanked on the reverse thrusters and the ship slowed instantly- the enemy fighter shooting past and exploded against the main ship.

 

“Bravo flight...go for the central bridge.”

 

“Roger, Bravo Leader.”

 

“Their deflector shield is too strong. We'll never get through it.”

 

Obi-Wan let their words flow past him as he saw the open hanger up ahead. He focused solely on in and relaxed a little as his fighter slipped inside, moving a bit too fast and his astromech let him know it. He brought the fighter under tighter control and then spun to face where the Force said he needed to before firing off his torpedoes. He sent everyone he had before hitting the throttle and blasting out of the hanger even as the ship was rocked by explosions. The droids were done, know he just had to reach Qui-Gon in time.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The battle continued on the small catwalk around the vast power pit. Qui-Gon knocked the Sith off another ramp, and he landed hard on a ramp two levels below. Qui-Gon jumped down after him. Maul backed away along the catwalk into a small door. They entered a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that went on and off in a pulsing pattern that shot down the corridor every minute or so. Maul made it down several walls of deadly rays before they closed, Qui-Gon one away. Qui-Gon knelt in meditation even as Maul looked to his injuries.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The window shattered, allowing them back into the Palace and they ran through the halls towards the Throne Room. To destroyer droids rolled into the hall ahead of them so she turned but more appeared behind them. She threw down her pistol and turned to the captain. “Throw down your weapons. They win this round.”

 

“But we can't....”

 

“Captain, I said throw down your weapons.” She commanded and they obeyed, allowing themselves to be captured, no one noticing Padme touch the commlink hidden on her wrist. They were led into the Throne room to face Nute Gunray and his council.

 

“Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty...and end this pointless debate in the Senate.” He smiled in triumph.

 

Sabé, dressed like the Queen appeared in the doorway with several soldiers, destroyed droids behind them. “I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!” She declared in Queen Amidala’s strong tones.

 

They were stunned for a few seconds by the sight of a second Queen. “After her! This one is a decoy!” Gunray declared as this newcomer was dressed as the Queen should be, face paint and all. The majority of the droids rushed after them. “Your Queen will not get away with this.” He angrily told Padme who slumped down on her throne, hitting a switch which revealed a hidden compartment.

 

She grabbed the two pistols within and tossed one to Panaka before opening fire on the remaining droids. Her people quickly sealed the doors and she stood, walking confidently up to the scared Neimoidians. “Now, Viceroy, this is the end of your occupation here.”

 

“Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in to rescue us.” He blustered, unnerved by the confidence she displayed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The electric rays cycled as Qui-Gon sat meditating. The wall of the deadly

Rays began turning away, and Qui-Gon opened his eyes. When the wall between them opened, Qui-Gon surged to his feet fighting with renewed energy as they clashed furiously. They moved into the area at the end of the corridor called the melting pit, a small area that was mostly made up of a deep hole.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Gungans position had overrun. Some fled into the hills, chased by battle droids. Many others were herded into groups by battle and destroyer droids. Jar Jar and General Ceel were held in a small group with other surviving officers. “Dissa bad, berry bombad.”

 

“Mesa hopen dissa working for da Queen.” Ceel muttered to him.

 

Suddenly, all of the droids began to shake, run around in circles, then stopped. The Gungans carefully moved out to inspect the frozen droids. Jar Jar pushed one of the battle droids, and it fell over. “Wierdind...”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A single fighter returned to the hanger at dangerous speeds and Obi-Wan leapt free before it had even landed properly, dashing through the power plant at Force enhanced speed. Knowing the laser wall was coming up he reached out, finding the controls easily since he had advance knowledge of its location, easily switching them off. He ran through the corridor, lightsaber in hand.

 

Qui-Gon struggled to keep fighting, he wasn’t as young as he once was and this Sith was young and strong. He was losing and they both knew it. He went to meet a blow only to be hit in the face, forcing his head back as he stumbled. He moved to bring his saber back to defend himself but knew it was too late, could feel the burning heat as the crimson blade moved to pierce him but then they both froze as it was blocked by another lightsaber. He felt a surge of relief as he realised his beloved Padawan had come. He moved back to catch his breath as the two began a deadly dance and he was in awe of his Padawan, when had Obi-Wan gotten so good? And where had he learned some of that? Many of those moved were not from Ataru, the form they both specialised in. he steadied himself and got ready to re-join the fight only for Obi-Wan to flip over his opponent and lash out with his saber, cutting the Sith in half just above the waist. Yellow eyes widened in shock before both halves fell into the melting pit.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The remaining fighters landed in the bay to see Kenobi’s empty. “He flew into the hold, behind the deflector shield and blasted the main reactor...” One of the pilots whispered in awe as they scrambled out of their own ships.  


“Amazing... They don't teach that in the academy.” Another admitted as they looked around, in case of lingering Neimoidians.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Padawan?” Qui-Gon called softly to the panting young man who finally disengaged his lightsaber and re-attached it to his belt. Finally, the young man turned to him and Qui-Gon moved to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder and he felt Obi-Wan slump tiredly. “Steady.” He gently drew him away from the pit to where they could sit against the wall. “The control ship?”

 

“Destroyed.” Obi-Wan answered, leaning against him more than the wall.

 

Qui-Gon gently tugged at the braid even as he allowed his Padawan to lean on him. Though he doubted he would be his Padawan for much longer, already he was one of the older Padawans and with his actions here…the Council might simply Knight him without any further Trials. He did not look forward to severing their bond but he would do it. They both looked up as running feet could be heard and staggered upwards even as Padme and her guards appeared, Padme looking utterly relieved to see them both standing.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The large, grand cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor landed in the courtyard of the main hanger. Captain Panaka and twenty troops stood, guarding Nute Gunray and his peoples. The two Jedi, the Queen and her Handmaidens stood before them as they waited. “Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this.” She stated coldly.

 

“I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye.” Panaka grinned.

 

The main ramp of the cruiser lowered as Obi-Wan and Panaka led the Viceroy and his people toward the ship. The Grand Chancellor Valorum and several Republic Guards descended the walkway, followed by Yoda and several other Jedi Masters.

 

“It is good to see you again Chancellor.”

 

“Congratulations on your victory your Highness. The Courts will deal with Gunray now. You’re people are safe.”

 

Qui-Gon and a retuned Obi-Wan greeted the Jedi quietly before they returned to the Palace to discuss events.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan smiled as Padme came to stand beside him in all her finery for the celebration that would start soon. “You look incredible.” He complimented able to detect a slight blush even through all of her makeup.

 

“You clean up quite well yourself.” She answered and Obi-Wan tugged at his robes, making sure they were in place. “How are you and Master Jinn recovering?”

 

“Totally refreshed, thank you.” He smiled softly at her and Padme smiled back at him, shifting slightly closer to him and Obi-Wan offered her his arm. “May I escort you down M ’Lady?”

 

“Padme please.” She took his arm and he nodded.

 

“Obi-Wan.” He told her and she smiled as they began to walk. What was he doing? Their conversation hurt, so much like the one he remembered from before, except last time he had been dressed in Naboo finery for the celebration, not formal Jedi robes. He preferred the first, far more comfortable than anything worn by the Jedi. His Master was still locked away with the Council, discussing events. They made their way through the Palace and out onto the steps where Obi-Wan stepped back to stand at a distance, his Master soon joining him.

 

Children sang and threw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers while the crowds cheered the grand parade on. Queen Amidala stood beside Supreme Chancellor Valorum with her Handmaidens several steps behind, the Jedi arrayed to one side. In the parade Boss Nass and his guards, Jar Jar and General Ceel rode their Kaadu down the streets. They stopped before the Queen and walked up the steps to stand by her side. She smiled and took the Globe of Peace from an attendant before holding it out to Boss Nass who took it and raised it into the air.

 

“We have peace!” He declared loudly as firework went off. The celebrations continued into the night, people leaving when they felt tired or wanted away from the noise.

 

Obi-Wan glanced at his Master only a minute or so after the Queen left and he nodded, assuming his Padawan was still tired. Obi-Wan easily followed her steps and found her in an enclosed garden, the long cloak and headdress removed. “Are you well M ‘Lady?” he called softly and she looked up, revealing lines in her white makeup from where tears had fallen and he moved to her side. “What is it?” He gently dried her tears.

 

“So many dead.” She whispered and he drew her into his arms, offering comfort.

 

“You will always remember them, but now you must ensure their deaths were not in vain.” He whispered and she looked up at him, leaning in and Obi-Wan bent his head, letting their lips touch. He felt her surprise and then she was kissing him shyly and he kissed back gently.

 

“I wish you would stay.” She whispered and Obi-Wan held her closer.

 

“I wish I could.” He admitted and she smiled, he wanted to stay with her but she knew he couldn’t. Duty held them both tight. But for tonight they were simply Padme and Obi-Wan, not a Queen and Padawan.

 

_TBC…._


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_The original over on Kirallie is almost complete! And I am finally getting to watch the Clone Wars! Just finished disc 2 of s1. Bit of light-hearted fun. Anyone know where the movie can be found in Australia?_

**Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan slipped away as the sun was beginning to rise, a note left on the dresser as he re-dressed and left the room. It wasn’t how he wanted to leave but no one could see him there. It was amazing how history could repeat himself in such a different world. He was thankful for the memories of this Obi-Wan which told him that Jedi did not have to be celibate and in fact he had been with others, teenage fumbling mostly. he pulled his robe hood up as he slipped through the halls, remembering where surveillance was from previous visits. He made it back to their room and entered to find the room silent, he slipped into the bedroom and stripped off, going to enjoy an actual water shower since he knew he wouldn’t have the luxury on board the ship. Once clean he pulled on his leggings and fell onto the bed to rest and meditate lightly, ensuring his shielding was still firm.

 

“Have a good night Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked an hour later from the doorway and Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

 

“Yes Master. I hope you slept well?”

 

“Very well. Be ready to go in an hour, have you eaten yet?”

 

“No Master.” He got up and began pulling on a fresh tunic.

 

“I asked for food to be sent up.” He slipped out of the room, puzzled. It had been several years since he’d felt something like that through the bond. He only hoped he had been discreet, they had an image as Jedi to preserve after all, he was curious over who it had been but he would not ask. He could feel nothing dangerous in Obi-Wan’s emotions so there was no reason to speak to him over his activities. Some Jedi chose to be celibate but he hadn’t and he had no problem with Obi-Wan following in his footsteps. Sometimes close human contact was needed, especially in times of stress. Not only had Obi-Wan destroyed the control ship but he had killed the Sith all in one day, if he turned to physical comfort after that it was very understandable.

 

They ate breakfast in silence, not needing to speak while they enjoyed a last meal of the local cuisine. It wasn’t as good as normal but it was very good considering they’d just been invaded. Obi-Wan had memories of many meals on the planet form Senate vacations to trips with the twins to see family. After last night he was once again struggling over what to do, did he pursue a relationship with Padme again? Last time there had been one lie between them, his status as a Sith, and she had taken that well. But this time he had a lot more to hide. The physical age gap between them was enough, but now he was mentally so much older. Was it fair to her?

 

“Time to leave Padawan.” Qui-Gon’s voice broke him from his thoughts and Obi-Wan nodded, rising to get his bag and cloak. They left the room and headed for the hanger, meeting up with the other Jedi and eventually Chancellor Valorum. The Queen appeared with her handmaidens to say farewell. Obi-Wan was the picture of Jedi calm as he bowed to her and her makeup hid any reaction she may have had as she smiled to him and Qui-Gon. Then they were aboard and headed home to Coruscant. He spent most of the trip in meditation, preparing to spend time around his friends not to mention being on the same planet as that monster Sidious.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan stepped into the Council chamber and froze, it was pitch black inside, the windows sealed. His next step was very cautious and then twelve blades of light appeared in a semi-circle in front of him.

 

“Come forward and kneel Padawan Kenobi.” Mace Windu spoke firmly and Obi-Wan obeyed, heart in his throat. This was a Knighting ceremony! Something he had once wanted more than anything. He lowered his head, as the shortest blade came to rest above his shoulder.

 

“By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic.” Master Yoda recited as he moved his saber first to the other shoulder and then back again, severing his braid which Obi-Wan caught in his hand. The lights came up and he looked up at a smiling Master Yoda. “Rise Knight Kenobi.”

 

Obi-Wan got up and saw Qui-Gon standing there with the biggest smile on his face. He came forward and embraced him. “Well down Padawan.”

 

“Thank you Master.” He whispered and then offered the severed braid to him. Qui-Gon took it reverently.

 

“You have been an excellent Padawan my friend and I know you will be a great Knight.”

 

“Thank you. But I don’t understand, I haven’t undergone the trials.”

 

“You not only flew against overwhelming numbers and managed to complete your mission but you then faced a Sith and defeated him, without touching the dark side. It was decided that there could be no greater trial.” Mace answered as he joined them.

 

“Oh. His reaction made the two older men chuckle.

 

“You’re dismissed Knight Kenobi; we should have your first mission ready in two days.”

 

“Thank you Masters.” He bowed and left the room.

 

“I know what you are going to ask old friend and the answer is no, the Force has spoken and the boy’s Master has been chosen.” Mace commented once Obi-Wan was gone.

 

“Who is to be his Master?”

 

“You will find out when the time comes, for now the boy is integrating with his age mates.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan sighed as the ship entered hyperspace, despite what his friends may think he was very pleased a mission had come up so quickly. He needed space and time alone, something he hadn’t had since being sent to this dimension. He sat back in the pilot’s seat and watched the stars streak by. He got up after a while and made his way back to the small galley to prepare a meal. It would take a few days to reach the small planet that had asked for a Jedi negotiator. He didn’t like leaving Anakin alone and vulnerable too close to the Senator but there was nothing he could do about it, yet. He wouldn’t be able to take a Padawan for several years, Anakin’s last year as an initiate at the earliest. But he trusted the Force to ensure what needed to happen would. The Force wouldn’t give him to another Master when he had been sent to train the boy.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme smiled as she watched her sister putter about the house. Sola was newly married and it suited her. She had been happy that she had been able to sneak away to attend, Sabè taking her place for the day, just as she was doing now.

 

“And when will you find someone Padme?”

 

“Sola I am rather busy.”

 

“That’s no excuse, surely you can meet someone while being Queen.”

 

“Someone who sees past the makeup and Palace?” she shook her head, the only one so far had been Obi-Wan and she knew there could never be a relationship there, as long as he was a Jedi. She still had the note he had left her and it was cherished as a reminder of happiness.

 

“Okay, what’s with that look? Who is he?”

 

Padme fought down a blush, wishing for her makeup. “There’s no one.”

 

“Padme.”

 

“It’s impossible Sola, more than that, it’s forbidden.”

 

“Forbidden?” Sola’s eyes went wide. “Not one of the Jedi? Oh Padme.”

 

“They aren’t celibate and it’s not illegal for the Queen to have a lover.” She pointed out defensively.

 

“True, the Queen can even marry, but the Jedi can’t.”

 

“It was one night of comfort Sola, nothing more.”

 

“Alright.” Sola finished unpacking the box for the kitchen and the two went about setting things up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan landed cautiously and sighed, pulling his hood up as he dashed from the ship and over to the doors. They opened at his approach and he was relieved to get out of the rain, did it ever stop raining?

 

“Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi. We were not expecting an inspection so early.” Taun We greeted and he bowed slightly to her.

 

“We were hoping for a progress report.”

 

“Of course, I will take you to the Prime Minister.” They walked through silent corridors and into an office. “May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi...

 

“Charon.” He supplied, bowing to the Prime Minister.

 

“Please...” Lama Su indicated a chair that moved down from the ceiling and Obi-Wan settled himself within it.

 

“I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season.”

 

“You make me feel most welcome.” He smiled, best part? The weather actually got worse? It made him glad he had never come here in his own timeline.

 

“And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units will be ready within eight years, with another million well on the way.”

 

“That is good news.”

 

“Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?”

 

“Unfortunately he died several months back. Lord Sidious sent me to ensure everything is going to plan.” That was a gamble but they had studied things closely after Sidious’ death and it seemed the cloners had always known who was paying them.

 

“I see.” He rose to his feet. “You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself.”

 

“That's why I'm here.” He agreed, also standing to follow the much taller beings out of the room, hands folded within the sleeves of his robe. They walked into a room filled with rows of identical young children, the oldest of the clones so far.

 

“We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result, they are totally obedient, taking any order without question.” He explained and Obi-Wan felt a pang of sympathy for the clones. He knew some Jedi had been very close to their troops, he’d never spent much time with any of them.

 

“Who was the original host?”

 

“A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself.”

 

“Where is this bounty hunter now?”

 

“Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases. Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?”

 

“Unaltered?” He vaguely remembered seeing the child on Geonosis all those years ago.

 

“Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration...”

 

“Interesting. He sounds a good choice as template. You mentioned growth acceleration...” they walked into another large room, this one full of small beds with tiny children within, sleeping. They were so small and innocent, it was hard to imagine they would grow into hardened soldiers.

 

“Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw in the classroom were started two years ago, when Sifo-dyas first placed the order, and they're the equivalent of a human seven-year-old child.

 

“And these?”

 

“They were only removed from the growth chambers two days ago.” They entered a space filled with great racks of glass spheres, which were filled with fluid in which embryos were suspended. “They're immensely superior to droids, capable of independent thought and action.”

 

“Very impressive.” He praised.

 

“I'd hoped you would be pleased.”

 

“Very much so. I would like to review what they are being taught, as well as the Contingency Orders to ensure all is in order.”

 

“Of course Master Charon, I will have it all sent to the computer in your room. I hope you sleep well.” He bowed his head and left Obi-Wan with Taun We who led him to a well-equipped guest room. He removed his clothes and showered, wanting to remove the salt from the sea air he had been exposed to. He redressed and went to the computer, beginning to read the information. He hadn’t really cared when Order 66 had been activated, other than pity for the innocent children caught up in the massacre but now he had personal memories of so many Jedi and he found he wanted to stop as many deaths as possible. He didn’t have much time either, he had to return to Coruscant within the time allotted for his last mission or else questions may be raised, something he did not want.

 

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, pity_

**Chapter 8**

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the initiates spar, keeping an eye on one particular blonde head. It appeared Anakin had settled well into Temple life, one less avenue for Sidious to try and gain control of him through. He spent little time in the Temple himself, always off on missions putting out the brushfires that would soon become the Separatist Movement. In six years Padme would step down as Queen and be targeted by the Sith for assassination, if things went as they should have. Anakin was now eleven and growing like a weed and the Force was nudging that it was time. He heard the tapping of a stick and felt a familiar presence as Master Yoda joined him.

 

“Adapted well he has.”

 

“Yes Master.”

 

“Ready too you are. Approve I do.” Yoda smiled and Obi-Wan nodded.

 

“Thank you Master.” The class ended and Obi-Wan walked down to speak with Anakin. Yoda watched as the boy threw himself into the Knight’s arms before remembering himself and pulling back to bow. Yoda chuckled at the scene, feeling the Force’s approval. They would make an excellent team.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Just like Qui-Gon had done for his Padawan’s, Obi-Wan took Anakin away from Coruscant as soon as they had full Council approval as Master and Padawan. To Anakin’s shock they returned to Tatooine and Watto’s shop. Anakin was shocked to learn his Mother had been sold but Obi-Wan got the details from the junk dealer and they left in peace.

 

Their small ship soon landed near the homestead and Obi-Wan clasped his fidgeting hands. “Breath Padawan, clear your mind.” He instructed and Anakin briefly closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing, calming down. “Good.” Obi-Wan smiled in praise and Anakin smiled back. They pulled their hoods up against the suns and left the ship. A young man, older than Anakin by around five years emerged from the garage to watch them.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“We’re looking for”

 

“Mom!” Anakin’s cry of joy cut him off but he didn’t mind, watching the boy run to his Mother who froze in surprise and then dropped to her knees as Anakin threw himself into her arms.

 

“It appears my Padawan has found her.” Obi-Wan commented with a grin.

 

Anakin’s hood had fallen off when he’d run and Shmi gently ran her hands through his darker, shorter hair before gently touching the small braid. “My Ani.” She whispered before standing to look him over. “You’ve grown so much.” Then she looked over at his companion, surprised to find a young man and not the older Jedi whom Anakin had left with. “Please, come inside.”

 

“Thank you M’Lady.” He bowed to her and followed the family inside, lowering his hood once out of the suns.

 

“Mom, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my new Jedi Master.” Anakin introduced and Shmi was shocked, Master?

 

Obi-Wan sensed her emotion and shook his head. “Not the meaning you think Ma’am. Qui-Gon was my Master when he came here. There are several ranks amongst the Jedi order, Initiate, Padawan, Knight and Master. It means a Jedi has mastered themselves and their skills well enough to pass their knowledge on to a Padawan, an apprentice. Anakin is my Padawan learner.”

 

“Oh, I see.” She was relieved she hadn’t sent her son into another form of slavery.

 

When Cliegg returned that evening from working on the vaporators he was surprised to see a ship, and even more surprised by the party atmosphere within the home. Finding out the visitors were Jedi, one of them Shmi’s son, was even more surprising but the boy was happy to meet the man that had freed his mother so things went well.

 

“Here.” Obi-Wan offered him a big.

 

“What is this?” He glanced inside to find local currency.

 

“The original plan was to buy and free Shmi myself, you simply beat me to it. I know farming does not provide a lot so I want you to keep the funds Consider them a late wedding gift from Anakin’s family.”

 

“I though Jedi didn’t have money?”

 

“We don’t. if you do not keep it I will pass it on to an aide group.” He didn’t mention where he’d gotten it from. He had been too used to having access to plentiful funds. He had found his old Master was dead in this world, recently, and so had simply taken over his business ventures. It was always good to have money in case they needed to run. If he failed to stop Sidious the money would be needed to get the Jedi to safety. Cliegg hesitated but in the end, he accepted.

 

The Jedi stayed for three days and then left for Devaron. They paid their respects to the Temple there and then headed off into the wilderness, partly as training since Anakin had only seen Tatooine and Coruscant, and partly bonding time.  

 

Obi-Wan was torn, part of him wanted to fully open up to his Apprentice, to tell him everything as he had the other Anakin. Part of him said that would be a bad idea, while this Anakin hadn’t been exposed to the Sith, except for those few frantic moments during their departure from Tatooine the first time, he had now spent a few years at the Jedi Temple in a time when Sith were once again becoming the monsters.

 

They sat together, Anakin tucked into his side for warmth, in front of the fire, the forest alive with the calls of nocturnal wildlife. He was glad Obi-Wan was his Master, he would always be grateful to Master Jinn for freeing him, but it was Obi-Wan that had made sure he was alright, that he was settling in, that he was making friends. He was like a big brother, maybe even a father as well as his Master. He’d even scraped together funds to free his Mother when no other Jedi would consider it. Obi-Wan was the best! “Master?”

 

“Yes Ani?”

 

“Thank you.” He whispered and sighed as he felt his Master gently ruffle his hair.

 

“For what?”

 

“Everything. I’m glad you picked me.”

 

“So am I Ani.” He whispered, feeling the boy fall asleep. He let him stay like that for a while before gently picking him up and settling him in their tent.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Qui-Gon bowed to the Council, even after four years he still missed the steady presence of Obi-Wan behind his shoulder when facing the Council.

 

“Well you mission is going?” Yoda asked.

 

“No Master. I can find no more leads on the identity of the Sith we faced, or where the second Sith may be.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“If Kenobi and Skywalker hadn’t already been bonded he would have been a good choice to look into things, but we can’t ask him to endanger the boy that way,” especially if he was the Chosen One.

 

“For now, we need your diplomatic skills my friend.” Mace finally said.

 

“The Separatist Movement? As much as we may not like it they do have the right to secede from the Republic, it is a democracy after all.” Qui-Gon felt the need to point out. He would do his best but in the end, it was the choice of the individual systems.

 

“There is something you must know Qui-Gon.” Mace using his first name in Council was unusual and made him wary.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your old Master, Count Dooku…has come forward as the leader of the Separatist Movement. I am sorry my friend.”

 

“I…see.” He needed to meditate on this.

 

“Dismissed you are.” Yoda said, sensing his need.

 

Qui-Gon bowed and quickly left, needed peace and quiet.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Who do you think will win the election, Master?” Anakin asked as they walked down the street to Dex’s, seeing the various ‘campaign’ signs.

 

“I hope Bail Antilles of Alderaan, he would make a good choice, dedicated to peace but not afraid to stand up for his beliefs.” Obi-Wan answered, glancing up as well and seeing Palpatine’s campaign slogan. He was doing his best to sabotage the other Sith’s actions. It helped that he had been so involved in cleaning things up after he was dead, he knew where most of the skeletons were buried and was slowly feeding that information to the right ears, ones that would go public with everything they knew. He knew it wouldn’t bring the man down but it should keep him out of the Senate and make his allies wary of him. Even if he became the public head of the Separatists because of this, it would keep him clear of controlling the clones, not that he could with the changes ‘Master Charon’ had made to the contingency orders on their chips.

 

“Who would be Senator then?”

 

“The Queen’s husband and new Viceroy I believe, Bail Organa. He is related to Antilles via marriage.”

 

“So, it’s a different sort of Queen to Padme?”

 

“Alderaan is a hereditary monarchy. Naboo is a democracy, but they still use the title of Queen or King for the head of government, a ruler can only serve two terms, that’s eight years. It keeps one person form hoarding too much power.”

 

“But doesn’t that make things easier?”

 

“If you have a good and just ruler, but those are exceedingly rare. Padme is one, as is Queen Breha of Alderaan. The rest?” Obi-Wan shrugged slightly and then they were inside the diner and Anakin laughed as Dex gave his usual enthusiastic greeting to his favourite Jedi.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin held his lightsaber firmly as they circled, he had never beaten his Master in a duel, and he doubted he would for years to come. But he would make him work for his wins. In every loss there was a lesson, sometimes they weren’t easy but he understood they were necessary. He trusted Obi-Wan, loved him like a Father, and the older Jedi was far more open with him than other Masters were. Obi-Wan had told him about the fight on Naboo and what it meant, that there was someone out there that would want them all dead just for being Jedi. He knew there was something he kept back though, sometimes he seemed so sad, but he wouldn’t ask, Obi-Wan would tell him or not.

 

The Galaxy was becoming an even scarier place as the Separatists gained power. Chancellor Antilles did his best but there was too much bureaucracy, even after he had managed to get rid of some of it. The Senator for Naboo, Palpatine, had been made to stand down during the election because apparently, he’d been involved in some very shady things, he had disappeared after that. The new Senator was a lot younger and had even brought a message from Padmé to them which had been great, he hadn’t seen her since she’d gone back to Naboo but his Master let him watch the news from Naboo occasionally and she was sometimes in it, dressed in the crazy Royal dresses and makeup. Obi-Wan had also pointed out that he barely knew her and may never see her again. He liked her, a lot, but she was a Queen and he was an ex-slave, now a Jedi. Maybe Obi-Wan was right.

 

_TBC…._


End file.
